


Just one yesterday

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Being an Idiot, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian says something stupid, Mickey gets angry and sends him away. Then he teaches him a lesson in the worst kind of way - treating him like when they were young.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Just one yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> In Bonus material season 5 Cameron says "the Gallaghers need that hard edge in relationships and Mickey is softening" and then they show where Ian beat Mickey up in episode 10. That made me mad.
> 
> "I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way  
> Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday  
> If I spilled my guts  
> The world would never look at you the same way  
> Now, I'm here to give you all of my love  
> So I can watch your face as I take it all away "

Mickey hummed lowly to himself while standing in the kitchen making breakfast.  
Ian watched him from the doorway. He rolled his eyes at the happy man and walked over.  
"You're up early.", Ian mumbled.  
Mickey shrugged, "Felt like making some breakfast for us.", he smiled and got two cups from the cabinet filling one with tea and one with coffee. He brought them over to Ian at the kitchen table and put the tea in front of his boyfriend.

"I'm not getting coffee?"  
"Not on your meds", he smiled and put the pills in front of him next, "I made Pancakes."  
Ian rolled his eyes and quickly switched the cups when Mickey wasn't looking, sipping on the hot coffee.

Mickey came over and put the food in front of them, he walked over and stole a good morning kiss from his boyfriend. He noticed Ian holding his cup with the coffee, he just chuckled, kissed him again and took the cup out of his fingers.

Ian rolled his eyes again while Mickey sat down next to him.  
"Come on, dig in. They're not so bad, I promise."  
Ian took a pancake; they really weren't bad. Nothing Mickey did was bad, it seemed. 

Mickey was going soft on him, too soft for Ian's liking. He was all smiley and humming the whole time. He was happy with just lying somewhere and cuddling, he was all in for soft, calm kisses and falling asleep spooning. Ian was annoyed by his partners lovey-dovey behaviour. 

After breakfast, Mickey took a shower and got dressed, Ian did the same and flopped down on the sofa next to Mickey when he put his shirt on.  
As soon as he sat down Mickey was kissing his cheek.   
"Any plans for today or do I have you just to myself?", he whispered in his ear.  
"Nothing planned so far"  
"Good", Mickey grinned and straddled him on the couch, looking him in the eyes and smiling, before kissing him.

Mickey ran his hands through Ian's hair, kissing him passionately. He suddenly stopped and pulled away, looking at him confused, when he noticed Ian giving very little response to his kiss.  
"You okay?"   
"Yeah", he just mumbled and wanted to pull him back into the kiss, but mickey stopped him by putting a hand on his chest.

"Spit it out Gallagher. What's upsetting you?"  
Ian scoffed, "You!", he exclaimed suddenly and bit his lip hard, he didn't want to say that, Mickey would be angry...  
Mickey's eyebrows wandered up into his hairline.

"I'm upsetting you? The fuck have I done?", he pushed himself up from Ian.  
"It's just...", he sighed, he decided, it was time to be honest with Mickey, "I'm a Gallagher, Mick! I just... I need that kinda hard edge and thrill, you know? And you're softening! I'm fucking...."  
"What? Bored?"   
"Maybe..."

"You're bored of me? Are you fucking serious?", he yelled, and Ian bit his bottom lip, he knew he shouldn't have said something, "Isn't this what you fucking wanted? Bitching around for years that you want a real relationship and a boyfriend and kisses and whatnot! I give it to you and that's still not fucking enough? Are you out of your mind?"

Ian opened his mouth to say something, but Mickey kept yelling at him:  
"Do you want it to be like it used to be, or what? Me refusing to kiss you and just meeting up for sex? Or before that? When I chased you through the southside to beat you up? That the kind of fucking thrill you want? Or even better, you want an abusive boyfriend? You want your own Kenyatta, trust me, he's never gonna bore you! You want someone who would beat you up when the dinner isn't fucking ready when he comes home or who would break your arm when you eat his leftovers? That thrilling enough?"  
"Mickey, no, I- " 

"You are such an asshole! You left me and threatened to leave because I didn't show enough fucking emotion and now, you're bored when I do? What, did this fucking old guy, Ned, give you more thrill? Was he the _bad senior_ you need? Or fucking Kash? Were they the hard edge thrill? Fine, go fucking back to them then!", he shook his head, he was enraged, and Ian hated it when he was like that, it was no fucking use to talk to him like this, because he wouldn't listen anyways, Ian fucked up for now.

"I don't want Ned or anyone, Mick! You got it wrong, wait!"   
"I got it wrong? What part? Didn't you want this whole gay real relationship thing to begin with? Did I get that part wrong? Did I get the part wrong, where you pressured me to commit to you and come out? Did I get the part wrong, where you wanted to kiss me? What did I get fucking wrong, Ian?!"

Ian bit his bottom lip, not sure what he should answer.  
"You know, everybody always said, that I'm not good enough for you.", he said calmer, and Ian knew that when Mickey was angry but spoke calmly, he was really fucked, "Your sister thinks, I'm not good enough for you, Lip thinks, I'm not good enough for you. Even fucking Mandy thinks, I'm not good enough and I too, sometimes think I could never be good enough for you. But I never thought, that you, out of all people, you think, that I'm not good enough for you.", he turned around and walked to their bed room, "Don't you dare to take a step in this direction, leave my fucking house!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ian sat on the Gallagher couch. He was upset, he couldn't concentrate on the TV or on anything around him really. It's been three days without contact from Mickey.  
Ian knew from their previous fights, that when Mickey was in this mood, he had to wait. He wrote Mickey a few texts, called him a dozen times, but going back to the house without Mickey saying, he could do so, would make things worse.

"You're still here, I see", Lip said who came through the front door, "Man, how bad was that fight between him and you?"  
"Bad", Ian mumbled and leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes.  
"Break-up-bad?"  
Ian bit his lip, he hoped not. He didn't want to break up with Mickey, he didn't want someone else. Mickey was right, it was fucking unfair of him. He had always wanted Mickey to be the perfect boyfriend and now Mickey was, and Ian still complained. He missed the danger and the thrill of their teenage years, but that didn't mean he wanted to break up and he sure as hell didn't want to lose Mickey. 

"He'll come around, you'll see. Always does, doesn't he? Always comes back to you. I wonder how one man can have this much patience with you.", Lip chuckled and patted his brother's shoulder before leaving for the kitchen.   
True, Mickey had always been the one to come around, to come back, he couldn't believe that he fucked this up – again, mind you.

Suddenly his phone vibrated, he got it out of his pocket quickly. Mickey texted back, finally!  
He read the message and stopped, this sounded so un-Mickey-like. 

**Mickey** 🖤: my house 10 min

Ian had a bad feeling about this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Less than ten minutes later Ian knocked on the door to his own home.  
Mickey opened, a cold expression on his face.   
"Mickey- ", Ian started but Mickey just turned around and walked up to their room. Ian followed him, "Mick?"

"What? Are you waitin' for an invitation, Gallagher? Close the fucking door and take your clothes off!", he stated coldly, and Ian was confused with the tone in his voice. He complied though.  
Mickey took his shirt and pants off, while Ian stood there shirtless, he took a step towards Mickey. Raising his hand to run it through Mickeys hair and pull him into a kiss, but Mickey caught his wrist first.  
"The fuck do you think you're doing, Gallagher? Pants off." 

Mickey positioned on the bed and coated his fingers in spit, leaving Ian to stare at him confused and hurt. What was Mickey doing?  
Mickey brought his own fingers to his hole and pushed one in.  
"Hurry up, or I'm starting without you"

Ian quickly swallowed and took his pants off. He got behind Mickey, who kneeled on the bed, and began to stroke his dick a few times. The situation was oddly cold and unemotional, so he almost couldn't get hard, but if Mickey wanted to be fucked, then Ian would comply, maybe then he would talk to him again. He watched Mickey fingering himself, heard his low moans and got hard quicker than he thought. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and a condom.

He ripped the condom open and rolled it on, then he lubed his dick up, Mickey noticed Ian being ready and pulled his fingers out.  
He leaned over Mickey and tried to kiss his neck, but the Milkovich quickly swatted his head away, "The fuck do you think you're doing? Just get to it, finally", he rolled his eyes, "or do you want me to cut your fucking tongue out?"

Ian swallowed hard. He suddenly knew what was going on. Mickey had asked, if he wanted this time back, the mindless fucking without kissing and emotion. This was his punishment. Ian had traded their perfect relationship with a beautiful soft boyfriend for two teenagers in the southside fucking when no one was around.

He grabbed Mickey's hips and slowly pushed his dick in, noticing Mickey doing his best to not let the moan escape that usually always came when Ian pushed into him.  
This was wrong, all of this was wrong. He fucked into Mickey in fast and hard thrusts, but it didn't feel like having sex with Mickey. He wasn't allowed to kiss him or touch him, kiss his neck and run a hand through his hair, gently pulling the roots, whenever Ian tried to touch him other than his hips, Mickey swatted his hands away. He got more emotion and closeness from Mickey back then when the situation was similar to this.

He thrusted into his boyfriend, his mind filled with Mickey's words from a few days ago, he was hating on himself rather than concentrating on getting mickey or himself off.  
"Harder, Gallagher!", Mickey groaned eventually, and Ian's attention snapped back to him. He concentrated on him and fucked him harder and faster, knowing how he liked it. He tried to hit the right angle to hit his prostate and when he did, he still didn't get an actually loud moan from Mickey in response like he usually did. The Milkovich in front of him just groaned and grunted lowly as if he was afraid someone could burst in and catch them if he wasn't quiet. Usually he would be louder, and Ian loved vocal Mickey, because it meant Ian made him feel good and Ian loved making Mickey feel good. 

This sex was so different and unsatisfying from any sex they ever had before, but he eventually made it to make Mickey come over his own hand and the sheets and came shortly after him. They both panted heavily, and Ian eventually pulled out and sat back on the bed, not sure what to do now.

Mickey just took a deep breath and then got up from the bed. He pulled his clothes back on and Ian watched him.  
"You really weren't on top of your game today, Gallagher.", Mickey mumbled, "Why are you still sitting there, don't you have to be somewhere?"  
"You-you throw me out?", Ian whispered, choking on the words.  
"Don't act so fucking surprised, what's going on with you today?", he shook his head. 

Ian swallowed and started to put his clothes back on, he couldn't believe he fucked this all up. He felt tears brimming his eyes.  
"What are you fucking whining about now?", Mickey asked annoyed and Ian could've really cried his heart out right then and there, when he heard his cold annoyed voice, Mickey had never spoken like this to him before, never, "Fucking pussy", the Milkovich left the room.

Ian finished dressing and left the room as well, Mickey stood in the living room leaning against a wall, smoking and a drink in his hand. His Mickey would've never just left the room when he saw him crying. His Mickey would never leave him alone with it, he would've hugged him and asked what was going on and would've done everything to help him. He would've never just turned away and called him Pussy, never, not even back then when he didn't really show any emotion towards him.

"I text you", Mickey said when Ian reached the door, he just nodded in response.  
The ginger quickly left the house and leaned over the porch, taking a few deep breaths. What had just happened? He felt dirty and used and... unloved. He didn't feel like this since working in the club as a dancer, he had never felt like this with Mickey before. Never.

As soon as Ian left the house, Mickey stared at the door and tightened his hand around the glass in his hand, until it suddenly bursted into many little pieces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It's been almost four weeks. Four weeks of Ian and Mickey having mindless, emotionless sex. He always tried to give it to him good, so Mickey would at least not stop calling him over. He hoped, he could just sit it out. Wait until Mickey had enough of his little game and became the good Mickey again, but after almost a month, Ian was on edge.

He couldn't take this anymore. It was the worst pain Ian ever had to experience: Thinking Mickey didn't love him anymore. Feeling so fucking rejected and left alone by the man he loved, the man that would never reject him and never leave him alone. 

And the worst thing was, he couldn't even blame Mickey for this. He had to blame himself. He had ruined it. He had said, he wanted the hard edge and that he had a problem with Mickey going soft on him.  
Well, Mickey wasn't soft with him anymore, he was hard and cold and expressionless. Mickey had asked if he wanted this time back, where he refused to kiss him and everything. Ian remembered that time as thrilling and exciting, the time he fell in love with the Milkovich. But now that he had a taste of what he could have with Mickey, how Mickey could be with him, he didn't want the old times back. He wanted soft Mickey, caring Mickey, his boyfriend he could rely on, who would always be there when he needed him, who would never just roll his eyes on Ian's tears. 

Ian crying when Mickey sent him away happened a few times during the last few weeks and it always seemed to do nothing to Mickey.

Ian sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the turned-off TV.   
He saw his own reflection on the screen and suddenly started crying.

Not the soft tears rolling out of his eyes like usually after having "Sex" with Mickey, all of a sudden, he was full on ugly-crying. His whole body shook, and he pulled his legs up, crying into his knees.  
He didn't notice Fiona and Lip coming in and rushing to him.

"Ian? Ian what happened, what's going on?", Fiona asked panicked, she sat next to him and Ian leaned against her, crying into her shoulder, his older sister hugged him tightly.  
He cried a while, Lip got him tea and a beer, not sure what the ginger needed right now, and Fiona calmed him down until he was able to talk to them again.

"What happened Ian?", Fiona mumbled.  
"Did Mickey break up with you?", Lip asked.  
"No", Ian sobbed and took the tea from his brother, "Worse."  
"Worse? What could he do that's worse than breaking up? Did he cheat on you?"

Ian shook his head, "It's horrible, everything's just fucked! I fucked it all up!"  
"No, I'm sure you didn't, what happened? Did he hurt you?", Fiona asked.  
"I... When we had that fight weeks ago I... I said awful things. I was annoyed with him going soft on me all the time, even though that's what I always wanted of him for years. And he was so angry with me... he asked, if I wanted the old times back..."

"Old times?", Fiona asked, "What old times, you didn't had anything with him before you ran off to the army, right?"  
"Mickey marrying Svet was the reason he ran away to the Army, Fi.", Lip explained softly.  
"We've been fucking since I was fifteen... he refused to kiss me back then, you remember when we were put into foster care again, after you found Ned operating on Mickey on the kitchen table?"   
"Yeah..."  
"Before that he kissed me for the first time. After two years of fucking around. Now... he rings me up for sex and I'm not allowed to kiss him - again. I'm not allowed to touch him in any sentimental way, not kiss any part of his body, he doesn't let me do anything. After the sex he just sends me home, if I'm crying or not... he wasn't even this cold back then when we started this. Back then he was scared yeah, but he was still caring... we spent time with each other and Mandy and became sort of friends... this just hurts. It really fucking hurts and he refuses to talk to me." 

Fiona hugged him.   
"But fucking why? What's his goal with this behaviour?", Lip asked confused. Ian shrugged.   
"He wants to teach me a lesson, in the worst kind of way. And I got it. I'm fucking lucky to have a sweet caring boyfriend like him, and him going soft on me, doesn't mean he wouldn't kill anyone else who looks at him the wrong way. He reminded me on that, and I got it. I want him back. I can't deal with this anymore..."

"You could just dump him", Fiona said, "You don't deserve to be treated like this."  
"The thing is, I do. I fucked it up. I pressured him to be everything I wanted and then complained about him doing everything in the world for me. I'm a horrible boyfriend...", he cried again.  
"No... no, you're just... a Gallagher", Fiona sighed, and Lip offered the ginger a small smile, but Ian just kept crying.

"Back then, what did you do to make him kiss you?", Fiona asked curiously.   
"Why?"  
"Well, if it made him show emotion back then, maybe it will work again. What did you do?"  
Ian shrugged "I fucked Jimmy's dad." 

Fiona frowned, "What does that have to do with Mickey?"  
Ian took a deep breath.  
"When I met Ned in that Gay Club, I hooked up with him because Mickey was in juvie and I missed him. When Mickey came back, I didn't actually plan on continuing with Ned, because I had Mickey back and I just wanted him. But Mickey... he's really fucking jealous. And he was really fucking jealous of Ned, even though him and I weren't even a couple yet. When Ned and I went on a date, Mickey followed us and beat Ned up, just to make clear that I'm his. He wouldn't admit it, but he did that to kinda call dibs on me, and because he was jealous. When he asked me what I see in him, I said he isn't afraid to kiss me. So, Mickey kissed me... probably so I would stop seeing Ned because Mickey could give me everything, even kisses. So, both our plans worked out."

"Okay", Lip lit up a cigarette, "There we have it, you just have to make him jealous. If he sees you flirting with another guy, he will either do nothing, what would mean, yeah, you really fucked up and he doesn't care if you do someone else, or, he will make sure that the other dude knows, that you're still his. In that case, you at least know, that he still is 'your Mickey' and that he still cares about you."

"If I flirt with another guy in front of him, he will either think, I cheat on him or see that it's just a trick."  
"Hey, we're having that party the other day, not us, that family with the mom who killed the abusive dad. Everybody will be there. You just invite some gay guys that you know will flirt with you and if Mickey sees someone else flirting with you, he'll react!", Fiona said.  
"Yeah, I'll tell Mandy to make sure she brings Mickey there.", Lip nodded.  
"You really think that could work?"  
"Maybe you get him to speak to you again this way.", Fiona smiled and nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later was the BBQ in the neighbourhood.  
Ian had invited Caleb, a firefighter he knew through his work as EMT, who he knew, had the hots for him. Every time they met, Caleb flirted with him heavily. Now he had mentioned, that he and Mickey were fighting and that he currently lived back at home and Caleb had understood this as sign, that it was his chance now.

At the BBQ they both stood under a tree, beer in their hands and talked. Ian had a good time, he didn't got into the flirting too much, to not lead him on too much.  
Caleb stood closer than an average friend would, Ian was aware of that, everybody could see, that they were flirting, or at least that Caleb was flirting, and Ian had no intentions to stop him.

He had of course noticed Mickey and Mandy arriving. Mandy made sure she and her brother stood at a spot, where Mickey could spot the two easily.  
The Milkovich just did exactly that, his sister's voice blurring into background noise, he tightened his grip around his plastic cup, when he saw his Gallagher flirting with another man.

Ian was still HIS boyfriend, how dared any other fucking guy trying to steal him away from him? How dared that random fucker to touch his ginger and lusting after him?

"Mick!", Mandy exclaimed and hit his shoulder, "How do you want to drink out of that thing now?"  
Mickey looked down at the piece of plastic that used to be a cup in his hand. He shot her a death glare and simply took her cup, chugging the liquid down.  
"Mick!", she exclaimed again, but Mickey silenced her with his eyes.

He let the plastic cup fall to the ground and wiped with his sleeve over his mouth before aggressively walking over to Ian.  
Ian hadn't looked over to the Milkoviches when Mickey approached and was surprised when a fist suddenly landed in Caleb's face.

"What the fuck?", the firefighter exclaimed, he held his jaw where Mickey hit him.  
"What do you think you're doing, you faggot?", he yelled at him, "That's my boyfriend you're flirting with!"  
Ian almost smiled at Mickey for calling another gay man faggot, while being a fag himself, that was the part of the old times that was thrilling.  
"You keep your tiny fingers and limb mini-dick away from him! He's fucking taken!", Mickey punched him again, so Caleb fell to the ground.

"Alright, Mick, that's enough, stop!", Ian exclaimed when Mickey started to kick the poor man. He pulled him away from Caleb, his arms wrapped around Mickey's body.  
Mickey turned around in his arms and shoved him away from him.  
"Fuck off!", he shook his head and walked away from the scene angrily.

Ian quickly checked if Caleb was okay, before going after Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gallagher smiled when he approached the house and let himself in. He found Mickey in the kitchen, hand tightly around a beer bottle.

"Mick? Are you okay?", Ian asked softly.   
"What do you want, Gallagher?"  
"Checking on you, what else, show me your hand."  
"No"  
"Mickey, don't be a drama queen, show me." 

Mickey just looked at him coldly, but Ian smiled and simply grabbed his arm and inspected the wounds on his knuckles.  
"You didn't have to beat him up, you know? Telling him to fuck off would've been enough, your bad boy image is good enough to scare people away without the violence part.", he got some frozen peas from the freezer and put them on Mickey's knuckles.

"What are you so fucking smiley about?"   
Ian shrugged, "You called me your boyfriend and beat up a guy that was flirting with me. I just needed to check, if you still care about me... still want me. I ruined a fuck lot.", he stared at Mickey's hand. 

"Of course, I fucking care about you. You already said worse things to me and I'm still here."   
Ian smiled.  
"I learned my lesson, okay? Trust me, I'd rather cuddle with you for the rest of my life than having sex like that one more time. You weren't even that cold back then when we started."  
"Yes, I was."  
"No, you weren't. This was truly horrible."

Mickey bit his bottom lip and looked away.   
"Just to be clear, I hated to hurt you though, and I hated to make you cry. But you needed to know, what you really want... for the sake of both of us."  
Ian nodded and made him look at him, "I want my sweet caring boyfriend, who makes breakfast for me in the morning and puts my pills out, who makes me tea even though he knows I'll steal his coffee, who kisses me the whole time and wants to spend time with me alone, even if it just consists of cuddling in front of the TV, what leads to sex anyways."

Mickey smiled softly and scoffed playfully, making Ian chuckle.  
"I want you. Softening on me is actually a good thing, it's great, it feels amazing to be loved and comforted by you. I was an idiot for thinking, it would mean you softened on everybody else as well. But you'd never hesitate to follow your impulsive jealousy."  
"You just said, I shouldn't have beat the guy up, who was so rudely trying to steal you away from me."  
"Because I don't want the police busting down our door. Threatening them is also really hot on its own."

"You're so weird", Mickey chuckled and Ian just grinned and nodded.  
He finally leaned in a bit, relieved when Mickey seemed to have no intentions to push him away again. He kissed him softly, slowly. He ran one hand through his hair and put the other one around his waist, Mickey smiled into the kiss, enjoying the softness of the moment for a second, before putting the beer bottle and the peas aside and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, pulling him closer.

They moved their lips against each other, Mickey intensified the kiss quickly, pulling him closer, leaning against the kitchen counter, kissing him passionately, playfully biting his bottom lip, tongues clashing together, a low moan escaped Mickey's throat.

"Fuck, I don't know how I survived a month without this", he mumbled before leaning back in kissing the giggling Gallagher.   
Ian hoped, they would never have to go so long without kissing each other again.


End file.
